


CAKE OF THE ANCIENTS

by klesek



Series: FaronClan Nonsense and Divergences [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Warriors - Erin Hunter, linked universe (fandom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek
Summary: So basically there'smilkeggsbutter..WAIT A SECOND
Series: FaronClan Nonsense and Divergences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	CAKE OF THE ANCIENTS

**Author's Note:**

> starclan has another goddamn fucking prophecy  
> like always
> 
> i wrote this at two am

Willowshine opened her eyes to a starry field. 

Just a moment ago she had been settling down to sleep in her den, so this must be a dream.

She turned around to get a better look at her surroundings and saw- She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

Is that Firestar? 

This must be important, for Firestar of all cats to come to her in a dream! She hurried toward him, eager to hear what he had to say. 

"Firestar! Firestar!" 

"Hello. I have a very important request for you." 

Her eyes light up. Is it a prophecy? She never expected to get a prophecy, after all these moons of no signs from StarClan! 

"Can you get us some butterflies? We're trying to make something but it seems there aren't any in StarClan. Okay thanks seeya later."

Before Willowshine could say anything, Firestar and the starry field disappeared.

She opened her eyes, the dream had ended.

She was back in the medicine den, with Smokepaw already up and sorting herbs.

“Hey,” he greeted her, not looking away from the herbs.

“I..” she said, not sure how to start. “I think Firestar came to me in a dream?”

“What do you mean, you think?” Smokepaw said, now looking at her.

Willow shine got out of her nest and stretched. “Well,” she started. “I saw him on a starry field, and it was obviously a dream from StarClan…”

“...But?” Smokepaw prompted.

“Well, he asked to bring him butterflies.”

“...”

“...”

“I’m sorry,  _ what? _ ”

Willowshine sat down. “Exactly.”

“I mean…” Smokepaw said, confused. He then perked up his ears and stared at nothing, as if listening to someone. He then sighed and glared at nothing. “I guess we bring StarClan butterflies.”

And so, Smokepaw went out to the forest to get butterflies.

He looked around for any butterflies, which weren’t very hard to find.

He went into the hunter’s crouch, about to catch one, when Rushfang and Wakepaw came by.    
  


“Whatcha doin’?” Wakepaw asked?   
  
Smokepaw cursed under his breath as the butterfly flew away, but he still reached his paw out at it, looking like a fucking kit.

“Apprentices don’t catch butterflies!” Rushfang snickered. “Only kits do that.”

Smokepaw glared at him. “Shut the fuck up, StarClan wants these.”   
  
“What’s fuck?”

Smokepaw froze. “SHIT SORRY FIRESTAR!” He yelled.

“He’s pretty annoyed,” Steampaw snickered in his ear.

“IS EVERYONE LAUGHING AT ME?” Smokepaw yelled. “FOR DOING WHAT YOU FUCKING ASKED?”

“Shhh,” Steampaw said. “You’re going off track, this is a different fic.”

“The fuck…” Smokepaw said, then sighed. Whatever. Time to go impale these things,” he said, picking up the butterflies.

He walked up to the Moonsteel, Wakepaw following him, and stuck each butterfly to the sharp end.

He then stepped back. He blinked and they were gone.

“Thank youuuuuuu!!!!!” Steampaw said in his ear as she ran up to StarClan.

Smokepaw was about to turn away and head back, but before he did, he whispered two things, too quiet for Wakepaw to hear him.

“Please talk to Willowshine in competent sentences, she tries hard.”

And this, not so much of a whisper, more like a scream-shout.

**“CAKE OF THE ANCIENTS!”**

“What’s cake?”   
  
“Nothing.”


End file.
